The Love and Hate Line
by pretty in orange
Summary: What happens when Kaname outright rejects Ruka? Why, KainXRuka of course! Rated T for mild language.


Author Note: I really wanted to try my hand at Vampire Knight too, (if you read my stuff you know I'm trying my hand at Bleach also) and I love Ruka-Kain. Does anyone know their couple name? Do they have one? By the way, it's Ruka's point of view.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, and I make no profit from this.

_Flashback_

Story

* * *

"You look like hell." Kain stated as he walked into my room.

"Go to hell." I rolled over in my bed and closed my eyes. "You and all your stupid cronies, Kain, just go to hell."

"Mhm." Kain came and sat by me, completely unafraid. "Lord Kaname mad at you again?"

"You don't know the half of it." I pulled my blankets up as much as I could, since he was sitting on them. "Go away. I want to be alone." I shoved my face into my pillows and let a few tears fall down and soak into the pillowcases.

"You must really be upset." Kain mumbled and I felt him lie down beside me; even wrap his arms around me. "Usually you want me around when you're upset. What did Lord Kaname say that's got you like this?"

"Shut up!" I screamed, but I pulled my face away from the pillows anyway and cuddled up to him. "Shut up, just shut up..." I sobbed into his chest, just like I always did when things got bad.

He obeyed my wishes. I stayed silent as well, except for sobs that hurt my chest and worked at shattering my mind.

"It's almost time to go to class, Ruka." Kain warned, but it was clear that neither of us was going anywhere.

"Screw it." I mumbled and cuddled up close to him. "I'm not going. I don't ever want to be in the same room as Lord Kaname Kuran again. I don't ever want to see him. I don't want to be anywhere near him ever again. Ever." I sniffled, which led into another set of full-blown sobs.

"What did he say to you?" Kain's tone told me he was in complete shock. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

I quivered, trying not to remember, just to block it all out... but it was too late.

* * *

"_Why do you do this, Ruka?" Lord Kaname asked me as he ran his fingers through his already messy hair. "I don't love you. Please, go to Kain. You see how much he loves you and you're just stringing him along. Using him. What is he to you, Ruka? A toy? A game? Stop playing games. I'm not for you. Kain is. Move along, there's nothing more to say."_

_"But Lord Kaname, I lo-" I began, but he cut me off abruptly._

_"Don't say it. Save it for someone that loves you back." Lord Kaname made a 'shoo' motion._

_I ran from the room in tears._

* * *

I felt someone in the doorway, and though I was scared it was Lord Kaname, I looked up. Aidou looked at us with a raised eyebrow.

"That time of the month already Ruka?" Aidou smirked, but then he looked at Kain and the smirk disappeared. "I'll be going then..." Aidou took a big step away from the door.

"Tell Sensei we won't be in class tonight." Kain added and his cousin froze. "Ruka isn't feeling well and I need to keep an eye on her."

"Right! Can do!" Aidou ran out of the dorms like the devil was chasing him.

"You lied." I rubbed at my eyes, which felt grainy from crying too much. "To your very own cousin." Not only had he lied to Aidou, he had scared the living shit out of him. For me.

"No I didn't." Kain quipped. "Now tell me what Lord Kaname did."

"He said...h-he said..." I felt my heart crumple up and blow away. "I can't say it!" I burst into tears again.

What the hell was wrong with me? I was Ruka; I did not do this! I cried when I wanted to and I could control it!

"Ruka..." Kain murmured in my ear. "Whatever he told you, you can tell me."

"He said..." I took a deep breath and tried to stop my shaking breaths. "That he's not for me... that he doesn't love me... that I'm just stringing you along and using you because you love me..." I looked up at him. "Do you love me?"

Kain blinked, and then a faint blush crept over his face. He regained his composure quickly, but it was much too late, I had seen everything.

"Of course I do." He relented. "I think you're perfect... except for your obsession with Lord Kaname..."

I slowly began to question myself. Why did I keep running to Kain, of all people, when something went wrong? Why he was the one I always turned to for help? Why, of all things, was I laying here, in his arms, in my bed?

"Kain..." I mumbled. "I'm so confused..." I clutched handfuls of his shirt and tipped my head back a bit to look up at him.

"I know." He said. Instead of taking advantage of the situation and our positions, he just gave me a small smile. "But I'm here... and I always will be."

I closed my tired eyes, held onto his shirt with a deathgrip, and slowly let myself drift off.

But just before I was out, I felt a faint brush of his lips across my forehead.

Just like every time I cried...

* * *

Author Note: That wasn't good. Well, I don't think it was horrible per say, just not good. I haven't seen a lot of Kain and Ruka in the anime yet, so I was going off a lot of fanfictions on their personalities. Sorry. Tell me how to improve in reviews? Please?


End file.
